Pchit
by HaruKuro
Summary: Pchit. Un son que John aurait souhaité ne jamais entendre à nouveau.


**Pchit**

John écarquille les yeux.

John entrouvre la bouche.

Il baisse la tête, amène ses mains à son estomac.

Il sait que des organes ont été touchés. Il le voit à l'emplacement qu'il touche précautionneusement.

Lorsqu'il remonte ses prunelles choquées sur Sherlock il croise son expression figée.

Son ami a bloqué le moindre de ses sentiments. Le médecin pense à une statue.

Et il s'écroule sur les dalles mouillées.

Il n'arrive pas à penser. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il a entendu Moriarty revenir. Il s'est levé lorsque Sherlock a pointé le pistolet qu'il avait en main sur l'emplacement de la bombe.

Il revoit le bras du brun se relever lentement vers le criminel.

Et c'est là que le son a retenti dans la piscine.

Oh ! pas grand chose. Presque rien.

John est encore trop surpris pour admettre cela.

Pourtant le sang qui s'écoule entre ses doigts est un constat sans appel.

Le tireur embusqué ne l'a pas loupé.

Le blond sent la morsure de la balle. Il entend un filet de sang jaillir de la plaie, il serre les dents. Il a horreur de ce son si caractéristique de la vie qui s'échappe de son enveloppe corporelle.

-Une très mauvaise idée, Sherlock, lance Moriarty en appuyant bien sur le « très ». Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me décevoir.

John sent son cœur se précipiter. Il voit trouble.

Il sent la douleur l'envahir peu à peu. En quelques secondes elle est partout et John ferme les paupières très fort. C'est insupportable.

Il s'affale sur le dos. Il a trop mal. Il veut que cela s'arrête. Que le feu dans son estomac cesse. Que le sang arrête de couler.

-Sherlock... gémit-il piteusement en sentant les larmes affluer dans ses yeux.

Mais le détective ne bouge pas. Figé.

-Je pense que c'est assez explicite pour vous inciter à me laisser tranquille, dit joyeusement Moriarty en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je vous laisse, très cher. Bon courage, _Johnny Boy_.

John regarde le plafond. Il hoquete, il a mal, bien trop mal.

Le sang suit le tracé des dalles. Il arrive aux pieds de Sherlock.

Un claquement de porte.

Sherlock est penché sur lui. Le pistolet racle le sol.

John se sent partir. Il tremble, il a chaud et froid.

Il regarde son ami.

Il voit sur son visage la panique. La peur. Les tremblements de ses lèvres, les tremblements de ses mains, les tremblements de ses épaules.

Ses yeux se posent sur les mains pleines de sang, pressées par réflexe sur la blessure.

Ses yeux dérivent, ne savent pas où s'accrocher. Il y a trop d'informations d'un coup.

John tente un sourire. Il tousse, crache un peu de sang.

Le « pchit » de la balle entrant dans son estomac résonne dans son crâne.

Mon Dieu.

-Sherlock, balbutie John en étant agité de spasmes. Sherlock.

Il répète ce prénom. Il le répète comme on récite sa prière le soir. Il le répète en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui.

-Sherlock... !

-Je suis là, murmure l'autre.

John acquiesce. Il entend les sirènes hurler dans la nuit. Il les entend distinctement.

-Tu-tu-tu as pré-prévenu Lestrade ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un sms avant d'entrer.

Des mains grandes et chaudes se posent sur celles trempées et gluantes.

John ne retient pas ses larmes. Il a trop mal.

Il pensait connaître la douleur d'une balle dans le corps. Il pensait s'en souvenir.

Il a eu tort. Il le constate de nouveau.

C'est douloureux.

Horrible.

Il essaye de respirer, ça se complique.

Il a peur.

-Je suis là, répète Sherlock en appuyant sur la blessure. Je suis là.

-J'ai-j'ai mal.

-Ça va aller.

-N-Non, ça ne v-va pas aller. Je-je sais quels o-organes ont été tou-touchés. C'est trop grave, Sherlock, souffle John en se sentant partir.

Merde.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Il le pense si fort qu'il en sanglote.

Il n'arrive pas à se sentir pitoyable. L'humain qui est en lui hurle, s'agite, est secoué de spasmes.

Il s'accroche aux mains de Sherlock.

-Sherlock, murmure John en figeant ses yeux mouillés dans ceux de son ami.

Et il voit.

Il voit les lignes humides sur les joues de Sherlock.

Il voit les traces brillantes sur le visage décomposé de Sherlock.

Il voit la tristesse, le désespoir, le déchirement.

Et John sourit en hoquetant, du sang s'agglutinant dans sa bouche.

-John, sanglote Sherlock. John...

_J'ai envahi l'Afghanistan et je ne suis même pas capable de survivre dans Londres._

John s'accroche désespérément aux mains de Sherlock. Il n'entend ni les pas précipités de la police, ni les sirènes au dehors, ni les pas de course des infirmiers jusqu'à eux.

John n'entend que les sanglots de Sherlock.

Il a tellement mal.

Tellement mal au ventre.

Tellement mal au cœur.

Et John s'accroche aux mains de Sherlock en pleurant avec lui.

-John, John, John, marmonne le brun.

John entend. John ne peut plus voir. John ne sent presque plus les mains de Sherlock.

John n'entend plus.

**Première fic dramatique que j'écris. Vive les chansons tristes qui sont passées en boucle derrière !**


End file.
